


A Non-Comprehensive List of the Things Gwen Stacy Has On Her Hands Right Now

by Ashling



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: It's a lot.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	A Non-Comprehensive List of the Things Gwen Stacy Has On Her Hands Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinndetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/gifts).



—a 78% on her History group project because _someone_ (Rebecca, but Gwen's not a snitch) screwed up

—enemies, lots of them

—a broken arm

—two loud and completely unrelated tentacle monsters chained up in her basement

—the sneaking suspicion that Marcus (tall, surprisingly not annoying, plays the piano) is actually the son of the evil genius who made the greener of the tentacle monsters, which sucks

—torture-grade period cramps

—a big red tote bag that she's never seen before, filled with a sketchbook of cool doodles, a family-size bag of Cheetos, and a tentacle monster tranquilizer gun?

—a best friend


End file.
